Saving Each Other's Souls
by Kira-Williams-Telepath
Summary: XMFC AU: Erik and Charles decide to go recruit five mutants, instead of four. When the time comes, will Kira Williams change Erik's mind? Or will she be forced to choose sides? How will she change the course of history? Only time will tell. Erik/OC/Charles friendship. First fanfic. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some pieces of dialogue are taken directly from the movie, but this is all from memory so some things might be slightly off.

Chapter 1

Two men approached the doorstep of their next target for recruitment. The grey eyed man on the left spoke to the blue eyed man on the right.

"This is definitely where the mutant is?" He asked for confirmation.

"Indeed," replied the other. "Hopefully this will go over better than the last one." He grimaced. _Hopefully doesn't mean it will._ He caught the thought of his partner.

"Now Erik, pessimism doesn't get you very far in life." Erik just snorted.

"It's not pessimism. It's realism, Charles." Charles sighed, and lightly knocked on the door. The door was swung open and there was a girl at the door. Charles was surprised when he felt a push against his mind.

_She's a telepath Erik._ He sent at Erik, who decided to glare menacingly at the girl.

Charles took a look at the girl. She appeared to be about his and Erik's age with flaming ginger hair. Her emerald eyes visible behind the transparent lenses of her square, black frame glasses.

"Hello I'm Kira Williams, and tell me now and why I should join up with you on your little CIA adventures." The ginger said rather rudely. _Yes I realize I am rude, no need to rub it in, _Kira retorted in Charles' mind. He caught a secondary thought Kira seemed to not have noticed. _Not alone_. Unfortunately at this point, Erik seemed to be radiating large amounts of annoyance.

Charles swallowed nervously. Between this girl's penchant for annoying people rather fast, and Erik's irritation he needed to wrap this up quickly.

"I'll help you." Kira stated seriously. _Your friend there has got some demons that he needs help getting rid of. _Charles heard from Kira. He didn't understand why Erik's internal pain was convincing for her, but he would take that for now.

"Alright then. Come with us."

"And stay out of my head." Erik added with a growl.

* * *

><p>"We should have code names. We're government secret agents now, so we should have code names!" A shapeshifter by the name of Raven suggested. They were in a lounge at a CIA facility, along with other mutants. "I wanna be called Mystique."<p>

"Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique." A boy named Sean spoke, sounding somewhat disappointed. Then suddenly, Raven shifted into Sean.

"I'm way more mysterious than you." She said mysteriously and shifted back.

"Well, how about you? What's your name going to be?" Raven gestured to Darwin.

"Well, Darwin's already sort of a nickname. Adapt to survive and all." Darwin stood up, and sauntered over to the fish tank and dunk his head in. Fins sprout out from the side of Darwin's head, and everyone barring Kira cheered.

"Woo!"

"How about you?" A boy in glasses called Hank asked Sean.

"I will be…." He thought for a moment. "Banshee." He said at last.

"Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" Hank asked.

"Might want to cover your ears." Sean suggested as he stood up and crouched by the table. The others slowly covered their eyes, as Sean shattered all the glass in the room including the window.

"Angel's my stage name." A dark skinned girl spoke, as her tatoos revealed themselves as wings.

"Oh my god, you can fly?!" Raven asked, incredulously.

"That's not all." Angel replied smugly, and spat out a fire ball that flew outside

and sizzle on top of the metal statue's, that was outside, head.

"What can you do Kira?" A blond kid named Alex asked.

Kira thought for a moment. _This and so much more._ Her voice spoke all the room's occupants minds.

"Oh my god! You're a telepath just like my brother!" Raven cried excitedly.

"So… What's your code name going to be? Brain girl?" Alex suggested.

"Well…. How about the Psychologist? Raven was already thinking of calling her brother Professor X. The Professor, so why not the Psychologist? It's what I've always wanted to be." Kira confessed. "Didn't quite work out, but I'm cool with it." She turned her attention to Alex. "So…. You're the only one who hasn't shown off yet. C'mon, don't be shy."

"What about Bigfoot over there?" Hank looked thoroughly insulted at Alex's suggestion.

Kira rolled her eyes. "We know what he can do. You're a tad bit of a mystery. C'mon Alex… It's time to show off a bit."

"Well… I can't do it in here" Alex admitted.

"Can you do it out there?" Sean asked.

Alex gave in, and went outside into a corner and faced the statue as everyone peered out from the window.

"Get back." Alex ordered. Everyone complied, except for Kira. However, they all peered back out almost immediately.

"I said get back!" Alex repeated, annoyed. They simply repeated what had happened before.

Alex shook his head. "Forget it." He gathered the energy, and sliced the statue.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Kira shouted enthusiastically. "Woo!" She jumped out the window and tackled Alex into a hug. Everyone stared at Kira and Alex, who were both on the ground. Then they just all broke out into laughter, aside from Alex who was complaining that Kira was too happy and annoying.

Later, Angel was attempting to life Raven into the air. Hank was hanging from the lamp, Darwin was yelling at Alex to him harder with a stick. Kira had convinced Sean to take a drink of wine with her, that she seemed to get obtain from a source she refused to share. Then Charles, Moira (that CIA girl), and Erik returned staring at the scene of mass mutant destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I highly apologize if I suck at staying in one POV. Also… Er… Still working off of my memory.

Chapter 2

"What are you doing?!" Moira demanded. Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at three adults staring at them through where the window used to be.

"Who destroyed the statue?!"

"It was Alex." Darwin admitted.

Raven stepped forward. "Havok. We have to call him Havok, and we thought you should be Professor X!" She gestured to Charles. "And you should be Magneto." She gestured to Erik.

"Kinky." Erik replied, sounding somewhat bored. Moira shaked her head in disappointment, then she noticed Kira's wine.

"What the hell…?! Is that alcohol?!" She asked incredulously.

"So?" Kira cocked an eyebrow.

"Where did you even get alcohol?!"

"Found it." Kira drawled.

"Well, get rid of it! You can't have that here! Especially with these kids!" Moira scolded.

Kira rolled her eyes, she stood up and handed the bottle over to Moira.

"I expected more from you." Charles said shortly. The three adults walked away from the kids.

As soon as the three were out of earshot, Kira spoke up. "They need to learn to lighten up. Jesus christ…"

Raven bit her lip, "To be fair, this is pretty serious."

Kira sighed, but she did not say anything more. '_They shouldn't have to be soldiers.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>A couple of male CIA agents passed by, and tried to pressure Hank into showing off his feet. He just frustratedly, shut the blinds on the window.<p>

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven tried reassuring everyone.

Angel scowled. "I'd prefer guys stare at me with my clothes off, rather than how these guys look at me."

There was silence. Then a faint thud.

"What was that?" Kira asked the room quietly. The thuds continued, then suddenly a CIA agent fell from the sky dead. Raven screamed. The group turned around, to see a large wind storm destroy Hank's Cerebro. They turned back around, and saw a man with red skin and a tail kill more CIA agents. Then the two mutants attacking the base, approached the room the mutant kids were in. Then they heard a voice.

"They're right through here. The mutants are through here. Just leave us, normal people alone. We're no threat to y-" The man speaking got cut off, and a man with a helmet stepped through.

Kira bit her lip. She swallowed, and spoke up.

"What's with the dorky helmet? Does it actually have a meaning, or are you trying to make a fashion statement?" She demanded boldly.

"It's to protect against… Certain mind tricks." The dork in the helment responded. He turned to the red man. "Where's the telepath?"

"Not here." The red man replied in an accent. "The girl with the red hair has the power, however."

"Best keep the helmet on then." The helmet dork turned back to group of kids. "I am Sebastian Shaw." He noticed the red haired girl narrowed her eyes. "Come with me, we are above the humans. Come join us." He held out his hand.

Raven nudged Kira. "Freeze them, c'mon." She whispered in her ear. Kira stiffened.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She whispered sadly back to Raven, who widened her eyes. '_Is it not part of her mutation?'_ said Raven's thoughts.

Angel stepped forward, and took a place to stand next to Shaw.

"Angel…!" Raven protested.

"C'mon. There's no place for us here." Angel explained quietly.

Shaw, his two henchmen, and Angel stepped outside in a line. Darwin and Alex exchanged a look, and a few whispers.

"Hold on, I'm coming too." Darwin called, and walked over to Shaw.

"What's your mutation?" Shaw questioned.

"Adapt to survive. Kind of fits." Darwin explained coolly. Shaw nodded, and Darwin called over to Alex.

"Alex!" He grabbed Angel, and covered her protectively as Alex unleashed his destructive rings of destruction. Shaw somehow caught it, to all the mutants inside the room's surprise.

"Noble cause," He stated, sounding somewhat strained. "Protecting your fellow mutants…!" The energy appeared to have disappeared, and he grabbed Darwin and shoved the ball of energy into his mouth. "Adapt to this." He challenged. Then he disappeared, along with Angel and the two mutants with him.

The mutants left there could only watch, as the energy inside Darwin destroyed and killed him. 'Not again…!' Revertebrated in everyone's mind. Everyone was far too distracted to know that it was just Kira projecting. For which, she was grateful for.

* * *

><p>All five mutants had been left sitting in front of the CIA base, when Erik, Charles, and Moira returned.<p>

"We've all arranged for you to be returned home." Charles informed them solemnly.

"Darwin's dead." Raven responded flatly. "And we can't even bury him."

"But we can avenge him." Erik put in. Charles sighed, and pulled Erik aside.

"Erik, a word please…" Kira didn't bother to pay attention. From those mere words that were exchanged, Erik obviously thought it fit to let them all stay. Charles seemed to have everyone's safety in mind. '_Couldn't be more mindful of said safety prior to this moment when everything goes to shit, Xavier?' _Kira thought, somewhat bitterly. She zoned out for a while, thinking and cursing Xavier.

'_Someone needs to wash your mouth out with soap.'_ Xavier spoke in her mind.

'_Shut up, no one asked you.'_ Kira shot back.

"Well, where do we go? Even if they open this place back up, we can't stay here. We don't have anywhere to go." Hank pointed out, snapping Kira's attention back on the people around her.

"Yes we do." Xavier said mysteriously.

* * *

><p>A mansion, Xavier's mansion was what he had in mind.<p>

"This is yours?" Someone asked, Kira didn't register who.

"Ours." Corrected Xavier.

"I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship." Came Lehnsherr's sarcastic reply.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me." Raven put in.

Kira stared at the mansion.

* * *

><p>Xavier had shoved everyone into training, explaining things on the first day. Thus far, Kira had been lounging in her room. It was rather fancy, and awfully clean. The whole house seemed to scream 'wealthy stuck-up snobby people', yet Raven and Charles seemed to literally defy that definition. The door opened, and Xavier came in.<p>

"Call me Charles." He said, sounding somewhat tired.

"What do you want?" She asked flatly. '_I don't want to spend time dilly dallying. Cut to the chase.'_

"Raven told me…" Charles started, and Kira immediately groaned. She knew where this was going, and it was going to shift into some form of an interrogation. "That you claimed to be incapable of freezing people. Is it… Simply not part of your mutation?" He inquired.

Kira sighed. "I've never tried freezing people. I don't really… Know the extent of my mutation."

"Then why..?"

"I don't go… Into people's minds deliberately." She confessed. "I just… Don't."

Charles seemed surprised. "But you've read other's thoughts, I've seen you do it."

"That's because those people have very loud thoughts that are on the surface." Kira explained wearily. "I'm scared of what I'll do when I'm in a person's head. I just can't do it. Go into someone's mind? I can't do it."

Charles sighed, it seemed like Kira's training in her mutation wouldn't be much easier than anyone else's.


End file.
